My Love Life
by NicaDaRebel
Summary: The Winx's and Specialists' life together. What happens when this story started from the very start? When the WINX and the Specialists were still children.Rated M for some parts
1. First Birthday

My Love Life

"Bloom you ready for your first birthday party?" Miriam asked Bloom while brushing her shot orange hair.

Bloom just smiled.

"Your majesties you are now needed down stairs" one servant said after knocking.

"Oh wait just awhile" Miriam answered back.

Then servant went down.

"Oh how do you put this shoes on anyway?" Miriam said annoyed because she can't put on the shoes of Bloom.

"Maybe I can help" said a seventeen girl.

"Daphne thank goodness your here I can't this shoes on" Miriam said relieved.

Daphne helped her mom and then they went down and there they met Oritel.

Then when the family descended from the stairs everyone started to sing happy birthday to Bloom.

"Oh Bloom why don't you play with you new friends" Oritel said while putting her down in the playpen.

"Heres our close friend's children" Miriam said.

"This is Princess Stella, Flora, and Layla" Oritel said referring to the one year old blond, and 2 brunettes.

"And this is Musa and Techna" Miriam said referring to the black haired and light purple haired girls.

"And this is Prince Sky and Andy" Oritel said.

"One will be your future husband" Daphne whispered to Bloom.

Bloom giggled at this idea.

"And this Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu, Timmy" Miriam said referring to other boys.

Then Daphne, Miriam, and Oritel left.

1 hour later...

"Daddy isn't it about time that Bloom went to sleep already" Daphne said.

"Good idea Daphne" Oritel said while going to the playpen.

When they arrived at the playpen with the other parents these was happening:

Bloom was sleeping on Sky's lap and Andy was holding her hand.

Stella was blushing and giggling while holding Brandon's hand.

Flora found a flower and smelled it while Helia was watching her.

Musa was humming and Riven was listening to her.

Techna and Timmy were playing together with their gadgets.

Layla was playing with Nabu.

"Aww...isn't that cute" Daphne squealed.

Bloom woke up because of this and then blushed when she looked at Sky.

"Honey time to sleep say goodbye to your friends" Miriam said.

Bloom kissed Sky and Andy on the cheek and then waved to the others.

Then left with her family.


	2. 8th Birthday

7 years later...

"Oh I can't wait for my party at the lake" Bloom said.

"Don't worry lil sis, were already here" Daphne said.

Bloom was so excited that she opened the carriage door then fell down, luckily Andy caught her.

"Thanks Andy" Bloom said when Andy put her down.

"Bloom!" The WINX shouted.

"Guys!" She shouted back while running carelessly, then fell again but then Sky caught her.

"Thanks Sky" Bloom said while blushing.

Sky put her down then said rudely "Whatever"

Then Kiko who was carrying baby Luckette ran to Bloom.

"I'm ok Kiko" Bloom said.

Then the girls ran to her.

"You ok Bloom?" Stella asked her with her own baby pixie, Amore, on her hand.

"Yeah just fine" Bloom said.

"Bloom happy birthday" The WINX said with their own baby pixie on heir hand except Layla who didn't have a pixie yet.

"Oh did the prince save you again?" Riven said while chuckling.

"Could you just not tease someone for one day" Musa said annoyed.

"Nope he was born that way" Brandon said.

Riven punched him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice" Flora said sweetly.

"Oh does miss goodie two shoes like to comment everything" Riven said.

Flora started to cry.

"Look what you did" Layla said angrily whaile comforting Flora.

"What a cry baby" Riven said.

"What about you do you need to insult everything" Stella said as she and the others comforted Flora.

"Here Flora" Helia said while giving her a lily.

Flora accepted the flower and stopped crying.

"Ah my saviour" Riven said.

Every girl glared at him.

"What?" Riven asked annoyed.

"Bloom you wanna swim with us?" Stella said changing the subject.

"Sure I'll just let my mom watch Kiko and Luckette" Bloom said.

"Us too" The WINX said.

So they did then came where the boys were with their swimming suits.

The boy's jaws dropped.

"What?" The girls said while giggling.

"Nothing" They said then walked away.

Then the girls started to swim then someone pushed them in the deep part.

"Help!" Bloom shouted then struggled to go back at the shore pat.

The boys were the only ones who head it then rushed to he lake.

Riven got Musa.

Helia got Flora.

Brandon got Stella.

Timmy got Techna.

And Nabu got Layla.

But where's Bloom?

"Bloom!, Bloom!" Sky shouted worriedly.

Then Andy submerged from the water with Bloom on his arms.

"What happened?" Miriam asked horrified.

"Aunty someone pushed us and we fell into the deep part" Techna answered.

"Oh thankyou girls for saving our girls" Every parent said.

"You ok Bloom?" Andy said.

Bloom was still chocking water.

Then Bloom suddenly hugged Andy.

So did the other girls to their heros.

Suddenly Sky stormed out.


	3. In the my dorm

1O years later...

Sky dated Diaspro ever since his 15th birthday.

Bloom dated Andy ever since her 16th birthday.

Stella dated Brandon ever since her 15th birthday, so did the others with their lovers.

Bloom went inside Alfea and went to her assigned dorm where she saw:

"Bloom!" Flora said while hugging Bloom.

"Flora we have the same dorm!" Bloom said while hugging her back.

"So do I" Musa said.

"Musa!" Bloom sand Flora said while hugging her.

"And me" Layla said.

"Layla we missed you" Flora said while hugging her with the others.

"I missed you guys too" Layla said.

"Why didn't you write us back we haven't seen you for 2 years" Bloom said.

"So no hug for me" Techna said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Musa said as she and the others hugged Techna.

Then suddenly someone went in.

"Hello what's your name mines Flora the fairy of nature" Flora said.

"I'm Roxy the fairy of animals, and are you princess Flora?" Roxy said.

"Yes" Flora said while blushing.

"Cool, I'm with you in this room and Princess Bloom" Roxy said.

"Hi I'm Bloom and no need to call me Bloom" Bloom said.

"Oh gosh I forgot you're like the most powerful fairy right?" Roxy said.

"Umm.. yes" Bloom said while blushing.

"Guys, guys if you're with them in that room and I'm with Layla and Musa in that room, whose in that?" Techna asked.

"Me" Stella said.

"Stella!" The girls ran to her and hugged her.

"Guys new dress!" Stella said referring to her dress.

"As in the Stella of Solaria" Roxy asked.

"Yes" Stella said.

"Oh my god I have the same dorm as the most powerful Princesses of the whole magic realm" Roxy squealed.

"Oh you flatter me" Stella said.

"No not only you princess Stella, I'm also here with princess Bloom, Princess Flora ,and Princess Layla" Roxy said.

"Roxy you don't have to call us princess ok" Bloom said.

"Ok then but I'm still honoured to be with you guys you know the WINX" Roxy said.

"Were also honoured to be with the princess of the terrestrial fairies" Techna said.

Roxy gasped then said "how did you know?" .

"Research" Techna said simply.

"Girls stop this we have a ball to worry about" Stella said.

"What ball?" Bloom asked.

"The ball for welcoming the new comers like us to Alfea and you know what the Redfountain boys are coming" Stella said.

Everyone rejoiced.


	4. You cheated on me!

Bloom is wearing a short light blue tube dress.

Stella is wearing a yellow with white laces dress.

Flora is wearing a simple light green dress.

Musa is wearing a red venus cut dress.

Techna is wearing a neon purple diva like dress.

Layla is wearing a neon green princess dress.

Roxy is wearing a light purple dress.

Then they all descended from the stairs the all the boys' jaws dropped.

"What?" The girls asked while giggling.

"Nothing" they said.

Bloom noticed that Andy wasn't with them.

"Hey where's Andy" Bloom asked.

"He was here awhile ago" Helia said.

"I'll go find him" Bloom said.

"Sue we'll just introduce Roxy to the boys" Flora said.

Then Bloom desperated from the group.

"Hey girl you wanna dance" A Redfountain boy said.

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend" Bloom said trying to desperate from him.

"Come on he won't see us" the boy said while pulling Bloom to his chest.

"Sorry but I have to go" Bloom said trying to free herself but failed.

"Where do you have to go in such a hurry?" the boy asked Bloom while pulling her closer to him.

"Please I have to go" Bloom said trying to free herself again but again failed.

"Dance with me fir..." The boy started to say but was cut off by:

"Let her go Jeff" Sky ordered.

Then he let her go.

"Thanks Sky" Bloom said but then she accidentally tripped but luckily Sky caught her.

"Like old times right" Sky said laughing.

"Haha very funny" Bloom said standing up.

"Gotta go" Sky said as he disappeared.

Then Bloom started to find Andy.

She found him in a corner...

MAKING OUT WITH DIASPRO.

Bloom's face started to fill with tears.

"Andy?" Bloom said while crying.

Andy and Diaspro stopped making out.

"Bloom" Andy said.

Bloom started to ran until she bumped into someone.

"Bloom you ok?" Sky said as he helped her up.

Bloom started to cry on his chest.

"Bloom let me explain" Andy said when he caught up to her.

"Just leave me alone Andy" Bloom shouted still crying on Sky's chest also making everyone look.

"Bloom please lower it down" Andy pleaded.

"Why everybody should know what you did" Bloom said.

"Please Bloom not now" Andy said.

"I thought you needed to explain something" Bloom asked angrily.

"Bloom please.." Andy pleaded but was cut off by:

"No I don't need your plead, How could you Andy I loved you and in return you cheat on me" Bloom said while crying.

Everyone gasped.

"Bloom please forgive me" Andy said.

"Andy you cheated on me with Diaspro and now you expect me to forgive you" Bloom said angrily.

Everyone gasped again.

"You made out with Diaspro" Sky said angrily.

Suddenly Bloom ran.

"Bloom!" The girls shouted with Roxy while running after her.

Sky punched Andy on the face and gave Diaspro a disgusting look and ran after the girls with the specialists.

When they arrived Flora was knocking on the door of their room and Roxy's.

"Come on sweetie we just want to talk" Flora said sweetly.

"Just leave me alone" Bloom shouted back.

Then suddenly Daphne appeared saying panicky "What happened?".

"Bloom caught Andy cheating on her" Stella said sadly.

"Bloom honey its Daphne open the door" Daphne said sweetly.

"Just leave to die" Bloom shouted.

"Come on hun we care for you too much too let you die" Daphne said.

"If you cared so much for me let me die in peace" Bloom shouted.

"That's it" Musa said before pip locking the door then suddenly it opened.

"Boys I think you should go" Stella said.

Then they went away.

"I'm done with boys " Bloom said.

"You sure about that" Stella said with a big grin on her face.

Everyone understood except Bloom then they added their own grin.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"How about Sky?" Layla teased.

Bloom blushed.

"Ohhh someone likes him" Techna teased.

"Maybe I'm not so done with boys" Bloom said.

Then the girls glowed including Roxy.

"What just happened?" Stella asked.

"You earned your charmix" Fariygonda said.

The girls rejoiced.

"Go and celebrate tomorrow" Fairygonda said at this she disappeared with Daphne.

"I'll call the boys" Stella said.


	5. Ohhh Love

"You ready girls?" Stella said.

"Yep" The winx answered.

Then they left and went to the magix cafe.

"Hey guys" Stella said as she kissed Brandon on the cheek and whispered something that made him nod.

So did the other girls to their boy friend they nodded too. (Roxy's boyfriend is a green haired boy named Jake)

"Guys lets go for a stroll" Riven said as he grabbed Musa.

"Ok" the others said as they went out.

Then Riven grinned.

The boys and the girls went far away from Bloom and Sky.

"So how are you doing Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Fine" Bloom said.

"Guys you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Brandon asked.

"Sure" Bloom said as she dragged Sky to the arcade.

In the Arcade there was so much to play.

Bloom saw a pretty doll and wanted it and Sky noticed it.

"You want that?" Sky asked.

"Umm.. Yeah" Bloom said while blushing.

The doll was in the crane game, and it was so under but seen.

"That's so impossible to get" Bloom said.

"Oh really?" Sky said as he got the doll and gave it to Bloom.

"How did you do that?" Bloom aasked surprised.

"Skills" Sky said.

"Oh lets go there" Bloom said as she dragged him on the dance floor.

They got 2479 points.

"Oh thats so cute" Flora said.

"Yeah I like playing Cupid" Stella said.

"You wanna beat that Riven" Musa asked Riven.

"Nahh I'm fine" Riven said lazily.

"Lazy" Musa murmured.

"What?" Riven asked.

"None" Musa said.

3 Hours later...

"Hey we need to go guys" Layla said as she yawned.

"Ok we'll drop you off" Nabu said.

When they walking to their motors Sky detected a shiver from Bloom.

"You cold?" Sky asked.

Bloom nodded.

Sky put his jacket on Bloom and Bloom blushed.

But Bloom still shivered.

"Still cold?" Sky asked.

"Bloom nodded then said " Its a cold night".

Sky pulled Bloom to his chest and Bloom blushed.

"Better?" Sky asked.

Bloom nodded still blushing.

Sky and the others dropped the girls at Alfea.

Bloom jumped with joy when the boys left.

The girls were so happy with what they did.


	6. A sad note

Umm guys I can't update because I'm sad because like everyone of you added my story at their fav stories but didn't add me at their fav author so guys if you want chapters add me at your fav author if you like me

-Stay cool winxcouples288


	7. A confession

"Bloom wake up" Stella shouted.

Bloom fell out of her bed.

"Stella " Bloom said getting up.

"We have another date with the boys" Stella said as she grinned.

"Really?" Bloom asked happily.

"Yup miss F let us" Stella said.

"So lets get ready" Bloom said as she walked away.

1 hour later...

"Hi boys" Stella said as she saw the boys on the bench at the mall.

"Ready for ice cream?" Brandon asked.

The girls nodded.

The girls nodded as the boys dragged their girlfriends except for Bloom and Sky.

Then suddenly Sky dragged Bloom to a corner.

"Bloom I have something to tell you" Sky said.

"Ok just make it fast they might start worrying" Bloom said.

"Bloom...I like you" Sky said shyly.

"I like you too" Bloom shouted then gasped then covered her mouth.

"Did I just say that?" Bloom asked.

Sky nodded then said "So girlfriend?"

"Nope" Bloom teased as she walked away while chuckling.

Sky chuckled as he walked way too.

Bloom and Sky were eating their Fudge sundae like a couple making the other people squeal.

"Bloom you have something on your lips" Sky said.

"Really?" She said as she asked looked at her lips.

"I'll get it" Sky said as he kissed her on the lips for 10 seconds.

Everyone gasped.

"Hahaha very funny but still no" Bloom teased.

Then suddenly the media went in and started to ask and snap pics of them.

"Oh god how do you make them stop?" Bloom asked annoyed.

"Tell the truth" Sky said with a grin.

Bloom sighed then kissed Sky back.

"Is that a yes?" Sky asked with a grin after they broke the kiss.

"Well duh" Bloom said as she continued the kiss.

"Ok break it up" Andy said.

They broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked annoyed when she went beside Sky and Bloom with the others.

"To get Bloom back" Andy said as he dragged Bloom outside.

Sky and the others chased him.

When they caught up with them Bloom was in her charmix and was sending fireballs to Andy, then finally he ran for it.

Bloom flew down beside Sky then said annoyed "Some people has the nerve".

Then Techna's phone and.

"Gils we have to go, boys can you drop us off" Techna said as she got off the phone.

The boys dropped the girls off as they kissed them at the cheek.

"Bye Bloom" Sky said as he disappeared.

Bloom just waved.


	8. At the RedFountain Ship

1 Month later...

Bloom suddenly woke up and she was on a hospital bed so were the girls but they were already awake.

"Ahgg...what happened" Bloom asked annoyed.

"This last few weeks you girls were over using your powers during your missions, and yesterday you fainted because you over used it too much" Fairygonda said.

"That explains my headache" Musa said.

"Ugh...I could use a vacation" Stella said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah me too" Flora said sweetly.

"That's why I'm giving you girls a week to relax at the resort realm" Fairygonda said.

"What?" The girls shouted.

"After that you'll be going to earth for another week to relax" Fairygonda said.

"But..." The girl started to say but was cut-off by:

"No buts girls, the boys will be coming with you because at the resort realm you can't use magic" Fairygonda said.

"Yay!...what?" The girls said.

"You can't use magic and the boys can't socialize with you" Fairygonda said.

"That sucks" Layla said.

"Start packing and see you in two weeks" Fairygonda said as she disappeared.

"Lets go girls" Roxy said as she and the other girls went out of bed.

The next day...

A Redfountain ship landed and the girls rushed inside.

Stella quickly hugged Brandon but he pushed her away.

"Sorry Stella I can't socialize" Brandon said.

The girls rushed to their sits then said annoyed "Boys".

"What?" The boys shouted.

"Nothing" The girls said innocently.

"Hey where's Bloom?" Flora said.

"Right here" Bloom said as she entered the ship.

"What took you so long?" Musa asked.

"These" Bloom said as she opened a suit case and the girls' pixies flew out.

"Chatta I missed you" Flora said as she hugged her pixie.

"I missed you too Flora" Chatta said as she hugged Flora back.

"Tune" Musa said as she hugged her pixie.

"Amore" Stella said as she hugged her pixie.

"Digit" Techna said she hugged her pixie.

Layla looked sad.

"Oh Layla don't be sad, Fairygonda wants us to give you this" Luckette said as she handed Layla gift box.

Layla opened it and there was a baby pixie.

"Her name is Piff, she is the pixie of good sleep" Tune said.

"Could you girls just find your sits and stay there because were about to lift off" Riven said rudely.

Then they lift off.

3 hours later...

Every girl was asleep with their pixies and blankets.

_Ring-Ring_

It was Bloom's phone.

Bloom picked up her phone and her eyes widened.

"Is it him?" Stella asked popping from her sit.

Bloom nodded then the girls squealed.

The boys looked confused.

"Hello?" Bloom said excitedly as she answered her phone.

The boys looked more confused.

"Yeah its true, but were fine now" Bloom said.

"What did he say?" Flora asked.

"He asked if it was true that we fainted during a mission" Bloom said.

"Aww...that's so sweet" Roxy said that made Jake tighten his grip.

"Oh were here at a Redfountain ship going to the resort realm" Bloom said.

"What did he say now?" Musa asked impatiently.

"He said where we are now?" Bloom said.

The girls squealed.

The boys looked enraged.

"No were not alone, were with some Redfountain boys" Bloom said.

"Some Redfountain boys" Riven whispered angrily.

"What did he say this time?" Techna asked.

"He asked we were alone?" Bloom said.

"Aww...he's so sweet" The other girls said daydreaming.

The boys tightened their grip.

"Really you're also going" Bloom said excitedly.

"What did he say?" Stella asked excitedly.

"Hes also going to the resort realm" Bloom answered excitedly.

The girls squealed.

The boys looked like their going to blow.

"Ok bye" Bloom said as she put her phone down.

"Who was that?" Brandon asked loudly.

"Shhh...you're going to make the pixies wake up" Stella said.

"No need we were awake the whole time" Digit said as she and the others flew up.

"So who was that?" Riven asked annoyed.

"Sorry but no socializing" Musa said.

Every girl and pixie laughed.

"Not funny who was that?" Sky asked angrily.

"Calm down it was just a friend of mine at Sparks" Bloom said.

"Guys were going to land in 30 seconds" Timmy said that made everyone buckle up.


	9. Shopping

The girls rushed to the mall.

"What would you think Mark would like on me?" Stella asked as she held out a red and orange dress that made Brandon really mad.

"I thought he was just a friend" He asked enraged.

"Well, he's coming to see us so I think I should look presentable Stella said.

"The red one he always loved it when I wore one" Bloom said as she went out of the changing room with a short light blue dress.

Sky and the other's jaws fell down.

The girls closed their boyfriends' for them.

"Maybe I shouldn't buy this one" Bloom said as she giggled.

"I wouldn't mind if you did" a boy said as he checked her out.

Bloom blushed and Sky went in front of her angry.

"What are you like her bodyguard?" the boy asked annoyed.

"Slash boyfriend" Sky said angrily.

"Oh you wouldn't like it if the Prince of Earaklyon got mad at you" Brandon warned him.

"Sky its ok, I wouldn't buy it anyway" Bloom said sadly as she went back to the changing room.

"Good going" Riven said.

"Riven you're not helping" Helia said.

"Why he's right good going if she was my girlfriend I'll treat her better" the boy said.

"Walk away now" Sky warned him.

He did.

"Hey will we go skiing because I bought clothes for that" Stella said.

"Yeah" Roxy said.

"Hey girls will we also go swimming because I would like to buy this one" Bloom said as she went out of the changing room with Musa and Flora in bikinis.

Once again the boys' jaws dropped.

"Definitely this one" Bloom said as she and the others bought it.

Sorry it was short but butter than nothing right?


	10. Snowball Fight!

"Come on girls you spent half the day buying clothes" Brandon complained.

"Hey were girls remember?" Stella said annoyed.

"Stell he's right its time to hit the slops" Bloom said.

"But..." Stella began to say but was cut off by:

"No buts Stella its time to hit the slops" Bloom said sweetly.

"Uhgg, do we have to?" She said.

"Would you rather pick clothes all by yourself" Bloom said.

"Umm..." Stella thought.

"Oh enough already" Brandon said as he carried Stella to the limo.

"Put me down Brandon" Stella screamed, but Brandon ignored.

"Well, are you guys coming or not" Bandon asked annoyed "You know I can't hold her forever".

Then everyone went inside.

At the Slops...

"Last one down pays for dinner" Riven said as he raced down.

Followed by the other boys.

Followed by the girls except Stella.

"Oh the heck with it" Stella said as she raced with them.

Riven and Sky were leading.

Followed by Bloom, Flora, Layla, and Musa.

Then Helia and Brandon.

Then Techna and Timmy.

Then lastly Stella.

Bloom and Flora fell on the hill.

"Bloom, Flora!" Layla shouted, but no one answered.

Sky stopped on his tracks and went back.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted really worriedly, but no one answered.

Helia finally arrived and shouted "Flora!" But again one answered.

"I'll go check on them" Musa said as she went down slowly and carefully.

There was a scream.

"Musa you ok?" Riven shouted, but no one answered.

"Tec come with me" Layla said as she and Techna went down carefully, but was stopped by Nabu.

"Oh no you're not going down there" Nabu said, but it was too late she already went down and again there was a scream.

"Layla, Techna!" Nabu and Timmy screamed.

Stella finally arrived and carelessly fell down on the hill also, and again there was a scream.

"Stella!" Brandon screamed.

"That's it I'm also going down" Brandon said a he and the others went down.

When they arrived the girls equipment was just there, but the girls were gone.

Then suddenly snowballs were hitting their backs.

When they turned back it was the girls!

And they were laughing.

"You just didn't do that did you" Riven said angrily.

The girls just threw more snowballs.

"Oh its on" Brandon said as he made a snowball and threw it.

30 minutes later...

The boys laid down on the snow so did the girls.

"We won!" Layla said.

"It was unfair you girls made your snowballs before we were even here" Sky complained.

"Whateves, now I just want to go to the hotel and sleep" Stella said as she and the other girls stood up.

"But Stella were sleeping at the woods" Bloom said.

"What?" Stella shouted.


	11. The arguement

"Were" Bloom said.

"Sleeping" Flora said.

"In" Musa said.

"The" Roxy said.

"Woods" Techna said.

"No way am I sleeping in the woods" Stella shouted.

"But Stella..." Bloom started but was cut off by:

"No buts, there is no..." Stella lectured but was cut off by Brandon's carrying technique.

"Put me down Brandon there is no way I'm sleeping in a dirt filled place" Stella shouted.

Brandon ignored this and just carried her to his bike and went to the camping site.

The other Specialists did too.

When they arrived at the woods near the lake Stella was shouting at Brandon, but Brandon was ignoring her and instead he was setting their tent up.

The other boys did too, and when they were done the girls slid inside and slept.

The boys did too.

"Sooner or later you have to sleep" Brandon said.

Stella stormed inside their and then they all slept.


	12. You made us suffer we'll make you suffer

Bloom's POV

I woke up and Sky isn't beside me

God this sucks we have a whole 2 weeks with them but we can't socialize.

I went out the tent and stretched.

So did the other girls.

"Had a good sleep?" Sky asked.

I nodded with a smile.

He was so sweet!

"Me too, Riven like didn't even move last night, like he was a statue" Musa said.

"Unlike you, you kept on moving" Riven said angrily.

Musa stuck out her tongue.

"Hmm...breakfast looks good" Chatta said as she and the others went out of their tent.

"And it is done" Brandon said that made everyone dig in.

30 minutes later...

No one's pov

The girls stood up and started to remove their clothes.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Riven asked half happy.

The girls finished and they only had their panties and bras on.

"Were going swimming" Musa said as they ran to the lake, but Nabu stopped them.

"You just ate go wait for an hour" Nabu said.

The girls growled and went to their tents.

1 hour later...

"Can we go now?" Flora asked sweetly popping her head from her tent.

"Nope" Helia said.

"But, why?" Bloom asked popping her head from her tent.

"Because the water is freezing cold" Sky said.

"But look at our outfits" Stella said as she and the others stepped out in their bikinis.

The boys' jaws fell.

"Now can we please?" Musa asked as she went in front of Riven to close his mouth.

They were so close that they can kiss anytime.

Riven grinned then shook his head.

"But were already in our bikinis" Stella said as she sat on Brandon and put her arms around him.

"Stell" Brandon said as he gently pushed her off.

"Fine we'll make you suffer" Stella growled as she sun baited with the other girls.

"Who has the sun block?" Bloom asked.

"Me" Roxy said as she passed the lotion.

Bloom put on the lotion slowly that made Sky groan and shiver.

Bloom smirked at this.

The other girls did this and the boys also did what Sky did.

At the night...

Sky entered their tent and saw Bloom still in he bikini and reading a book.

Bloom smirked at him.

"Could you change?" Sky asked as he laid down with her.

She shook her head then put her book away and slept.

Sky chuckled and put an extra blanket on Bloom then slept.

Bloom opened her eyes then left then kissed Sky on the cheek the carefully went out of the tent.

Bloom and the winx met and then they said " You ready?".


	13. Take it off

Take it off by: Kesha 

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

The winx ran to the forest and used their remaining powers to make a hot spring.

Everyone jumped in and laughed__

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

"Guys we should go back it's been hours" Techna said.

So they did.__

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

"Where have you girls been?" Helia asked.

"Out for a stroll" Layla lied as she and the others sun baited.

"Then why are you wet" Bandon said.

"We stepped into some puddles" Musa lied innocently.

"Tell the truth" Sky said.

Flora couldn't help it anymore so she said the truth.

"What if there was witches out to get you guys, then what've you done ha?" Nabu said.

"We said were sorry" Roxy said.

"Enough guys lets just make our breakfast" Helia said as he and the others walked away.

The girls felt guilty.__

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  


"What did I say about wearing bikinis?" A man said.

"Mark!" Bloom ran to him.

The girls also did.

"So are my girls good" Mark said.

"Yess" Roxy lied.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, I told so many times to be bad" Mark joked.

The girls laughed.

"So where are your bodyguards?" Mark asked.

"Here" Riven said rudely.

"Oh you must be Musa's boy" Mark said.

"How did you know?" Musa asked.

"You always liked bad boys" Mark answered.

"Umm...you wanna join us for breakfast" Helia said.

Mark nodded._  
And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

"Mark, Mark we wanna show you something" Layla said as she pulled Mark.

The girls positioned themselves and then they 5 back flips and then jumped to the water.

Mark clapped the boys just was standing there amazed.__

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

The girls were sun baiting on rocks already.

That made the boys really suffer.

The girls had an idea.

They swam to the waterfall.

Then...

__

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

They dived.

The boys ran after them.

Mark was just there laughing.__

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _[x3]___

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

"Where are they?" Jake said when they arrived at the bottom of the waterfall.

Then somebody pulled them in the water.

It was the girls.

When they went up the girls were laughing with a Mark.

"Remember when we did that on you Mark?" Stella said still laughing.

They just laughed harder at this.__

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

The boys looked really enraged that they broke up with the girls.__

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Is this how its suppose to be?


	14. Making up

Your love is my drug by: Kesha 

The girls left with Mark and the boys left by themselves.

The girls and Mark went to the hotel and checked in, and so did the boys' but the girls were first.

The girls went to their respective rooms so did Mark, and the boys.

The girls went to Bloom's room for a slumber party, but then...

"Girls were going clubbing tonight" Stella shouted when she entered.

"I don't think so" Bloom said sadly.

"See that's why we need to go clubbing tonight because we need something to cheer us up" Stella reasoned.

The girls smiled at her then Flora said sweetly "Ok honey, we'll go clubbing".

Stella rejoiced and started to find clothes to wear.

The girls did the same.

_**Maybe I need some rehab,**__**  
**__**Or maybe just need some sleep**__**  
**__**I've got a sick obsession,**__**  
**__**I'm seeing it in my dreams**_

The boys were in the club.(The club was at the 2nd toppest floor)

Everyone started to dance.

Then the WINX entered the club.

Everyone stopped dancing.

Bloom is wearing a light blue with sparkles cocktail dress.

Flora is wearing a simple light pink dress.

Musa is wearing the same dress as Bloom, but hers was red.

Roxy is wearing a short light green dress.

Stella is wearing an orange cocktail dress with yellow stars.

Techna is wearing a diva-like neon purple dress.

Layla is wearing a short green dress.

The searched for dance partners and spotted the boys who were staring at them.

They grinned and went with other boys._****_

_**I'm looking down every alley,**__**  
**__**I'm making those desperate calls**__**  
**__**I'm staying up all night hoping,**__**  
**__**Hit my head against the walls**__****_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**__**  
**__**Think about it all about it all the time**__**  
**__**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**__**  
**__**I just cant get you off my mind**_

Riven, Sky, Brandon were really jealous that they looked like they're going to blow any time now.

Nabu, Timmy, Helia, were too._****_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**__**  
**__**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**__****_

_**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice**__**  
**__**But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!**_

The music tuned into a slow dance.

The girls and their partners were dancing it.

It made the boys clenched their fists._****_

_**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy**__**  
**__**My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**_

The girls partners were about to kiss the girls when the boys grabbed their girls and led them downstairs._**  
**_"Let us go" Musa said.

The boys turned and carried their girls and kissed them then carried them to their bedrooms bride like style, except Riven_****_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**__**  
**__**Think about it all about it all the time**__**  
**__**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**__**  
**__**I just cant get you off my mind**_

Musa was really mad because of this that she stormed to her room and cried all night._****_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**__**  
**__**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**__****_

_**I don't care what people say**__**  
**__**The rush is worth the price I pay**__**  
**__**I get so high when you're with me**__**  
**__**But crash and crave you when you are away**_

Sky pinned Bloom to her bed and removed her dress.

Bloom removed Sky's shirt.

They started to kiss.

"I love you Sky" Bloom said as she broke the kiss then made another one.

"I love you too" Sky said as he broke the kiss and made another one and they went that night._****_

_**So I got a question;**__**  
**__**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?**__**  
**__**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?**__**  
**__**Is my love, your drug?**__**  
**__**(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?**__**  
**__**Is my love, your drug?**__****_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**__**  
**__**Your love your love your love**__**  
**__**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_

Sweet right? Its worth breaking the rules.


	15. Suprises

Bloom woke up and she looked under the covers and she was naked.

She looked at her right and saw Sky.

She smiled at him and then she put his shirt on which was until her hips.

She went to Musa's room curious if she did it.

"Musa what's wrong" Bloom said as she sat down on her bed.

"Me and Riven didn't make up" Musa said.

"It's ok I know he'll turn up soon" Bloom said as she wiped Musa's tear off.

"Enough about me how's your night?" Musa said grinning.

"Awesome, it was my first" Bloom said.

Then Flora suddenly went in with Helia's shirt on.

"Why all of the sudden you **girls** are wearing boy's clothes" Musa asked.

"I couldn't find my under garments" Bloom and Flora said at the same time.

Then suddenly Stella went in angrily with Brandon's shirt on.

"So who's your night?" Musa said with a grin.

"Good" She answered angrily.

"You don't seem happy" flora said sweetly.

"Brandon and me had argument" Stella said angrily.

"About what? " Bloom asked.

"He saw a text from my phone and it was from Dean" Stella said angrily "Where's the privacy?"

"As in Dean-your-ex-boyfriend?" Musa asked.

Stella nodded still angry.

Then Brandon went in and carried Stella and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" Brandon said as he

Stella smiled then kissed him again.

Then everyone heard a yell it was from Roxy's room.

Everyone ran there including the half awake boys with their pants on only.

"How could you? It's like Andy and Bloom again" Roxy yelled as she threw a pillow at Jake.

"You're blaming me? You don't even try anymore" Jake yelled.

"So you're not even sorry" Roxy said as she threw had pillows at him, but Jake dodged it.

"I didn't say that, but.." Jake said but was cut off by:

"But what huh?" Roxy yelled as she threw a lamp at him.

This he halfly dodged.

"Ouch" He yelled.

Roxy kicked him at his legs and she slapped him at the face when he was down.

She was about to kick his balls, but the girls stopped her.

"Rox calm down what he did he do?" Bloom asked.

"He cheated on me" Roxy yelled while struggling from the girls' grip.

"Oh no you didn't" Musa said as she let go of Roxy and was suppose to kick Jake's balls, but the boys stopped her.

"Let go or you want to take his place" Musa screamed..

Then suddenly Jake got a device and then transported.

"Chicken" Musa yelled as she walked out.

"What's with her today?" Riven complained.

"Maybe she's cranky because all of her friends got their boyfriends back and hers didn't even bother to make up with her" Stella said.

Riven shrugged.

Then suddenly Mark and Daphne appeared.

"Hey guys we have great news" Mark said.

"What is it?" Bloom asked eagerly.

"'Were getting married!" Daphne squealed as she hugged Mark.

The other girls squealed.

"When?" Bloom asked.

"Next, next, next month" Mark answered.

"Do we have places?" Flora asked sweetly.

"Yes, Bloom maid of honour, and you other girls will be the bride's maids" Daphne said.

"And you guys will be their partners as groom's men" Mark said referring to the boys.

"And why are you wearing boy's clothes?" Mark asked.

The girls blushed remembering what happened.

Then suddenly Musa went in saying "A little birdie told me someone's getting married".

"And who's that little birdie?" Daphne asked.

Musa pointed at Stella then said "She texted everyone about it".

"Stella" Bloom said.

"What I couldn't help it" Stella said.

"Hey girls what's up?" Chatta said as she and the other pixies appeared.

"Daphne is getting married" Layla said.

"And you're the flower girls" Daphne added.

"Yay" The pixies said.

"Back to my question why are you guys wearing boys clothes?" Mark asked.

"Hun come on you know why already, just let it go ok" Daphne said as she gave Mark a quick kiss.

Mark nodded, but gave the boys a death glare.

"At least Musa isn't wearing any of it" Daphne said.

Musa and Riven shrugged.

"Why didn't you make up?" Amore asked.

Musa shook her head.

Techna's phone rang and then she said after reading the text "Guys its time to go".

"But we've been here for only 6 days" Bloom said.

"Miss F said we'll spend it by visiting the Snow realm"

"Why?" Musa asked.

"We'll pick up a new fairy and she'll come with us in our vacation" Techna answered.

"Who's the fairy?" Flora asked sweetly.

"Kiara Snow the fairy of the Dragon's Ice fire" Techna answered.

Everyone gasped except Daphne.

"The Dragon had an ice fire?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, Kiara and you Bloom were born as the keepers of the dragon's fire and ice" Daphne answered.

"You guys together can beat anyone" Techna said when she finished her research.

"So she's like as powerful as Bloom?" Stella asked.

Daphne and Techna nodded.

"Let's get packing" Layla said.

"Oh guys tell Kiara she's part of my wedding" Daphne said as she and Mark disappeared.

"Ok" Bloom said as she and the others packed then left for the Snow Realm.


	16. Meeting a new friend

3 hours later...

The Winx and the Specialists arrived and landed on the royal grounds, and snow and ice were everywhere

There stood a large floating ice castle.

Behind it was a cold ocean.

When they went outside it was super ,super cold good thing they had jackets.

"This realm is super cool, it looks like Sparks but with more ice" Layla said.

"Hello your majesties the Queen and the Princess are waiting for you inside" A servant said.

Then the servant led them to the castle and then to the main balcony.

And then before he left them he said that they should wait for them there.

"How good mannered" Tune said.

At the balcony the whole ocean can be seen.

The girls closed their eyes to feel the relaxing breeze.

The boys hugged them except Riven.

"So you must be the winx club and specialists" Queen Aurora said as she appeared.

(Queen Aurora from winx club season 4, the ice queen)

"Oh hi your majesty were here to pick up princess Kiara" Flora said politely.

"Oh no need to call me princess" Kiara said as she appeared.

Kiara looked exactly like Bloom but she had blond hair

Kiara was wearing her daily look.

(Look at my profile in facebook my name there is winxcouples sparks)

Everyone gasped.

"Oh you must be Bloom" Kiara said sweetly.

Bloom nodded while smiling then introduced the others.

"Cool you have your own boyfriends" Kiara said.

"Umm...except us" Roxy said referring to her and Musa.

"How about you have a boyfriend" Musa asked.

Kiara shook her head happily.

"Why are you happy about that?" Stella asked.

"Kiara has commitment issues" Aurora answered.

"But I see a boy in your future" Amore said.

"Yuck" Kiara said.

"What's wrong with boys that you don't like them?" Layla asked.

"Nothing it's just boys are you know boys" Kiara said.

The girls understood so they nodded.

"So you packed your bags?" Aurora asked

"Yes mom I did and the servants are bringing them to their ship already" Kiara said.

"Ok then honey I'm going to miss you have fun always ok" Aurora said sweetly as she hugged Kiara and kissed her fore head.

Kiara nodded then said" Bye mom"

Kiara, the winx, and the specialists left the snow realm.

"Next destination: Earth" Timmy said.


	17. At California

At California...

The ship landed and everybody went out.

The girls were wearing short shirts that reached the upper part of their belly buttons.

And really short shorts.

And what they were wearing was their favorite color.

"Wow Roxy you live here?" Musa asked.

Roxy nodded.

"In my research this place is like the most popular in earth" Techna said.

Roxy nodded again.

Then suddenly a crowd ran to them.

"Oh god they know us?" Bloom said.

"Umm...actually everyone knows you guys" Roxy said.

"We gotta get away from this crowd" Layla said.

Then suddenly a whistle blew.

Everyone cleared and kept quiet, and knelled down and bowed their heads at Morgana.

"Mom" Roxy said while running to her.

The other followed her and Roxy introduced them.

"Oh the ultimate twins are here" Morgana said.

Bloom and Kiara blushed at this.

"So go ahead Roxy show them around California, and I built a mansion for all of you guys, it's beside the palace" Morgana said.

"Thank you your majesty" Flora said sweetly.

"Flora no need for that, were all equal here right?" Morgana said.

We all nodded.

"Now go and if you want Roxy you can visit the palace" Morgana said.

Roxy nodded and she and her friends went to explore California.

4 hours later...

They all arrived at the mansion exhausted.

First they went to the mall to shop.

Second they went swimming at the beach

Third they went at park for a stroll.

"Hey girls were going out for some guy time ok" Riven said.

"Ok meet us at the club downtown" Musa shouted because the boys were at the door already.

"So Kiara tell us about your self" Flora said sweetly.

"Oh let me see, I have commitment issues, I'm a very powerful princess like Bloom, Boys go nuts for me, I love partying, I also love weddings, My favorite color is pink, I'm smart, And I already earned my charmix" Kiara said.

"Wow you're a very interesting person" Stella said.

"Guys think since Kiara likes partying we should go to the club early.

The others nodded then went to their respective rooms to change.

Bloom was wearing a blue short top with a black skirt with high heels.

Kiara wore a pink top with a matching pink skirt and with pink short boots.

The other winx wore the same outfit as Bloom, but with their own favorite color.

So they went out to go clubbing.


	18. Who says?

The Winx and Pixies arrived at the club in a limo.

Then they went outside, and when they did boy did the boy's have hard ons.

"Why are the boys looking at us like that?" Flora asked creeped out.

"They like us" Stella simply while posing sexily.

"Stell would you stop that you have a boyfriend" Amore scolded.

"That doesn't mean I can't have fun" She said.

The other winx and pixies laughed then entered the club.

"Hey look who's here" Musa said referring to Diaspro.

Bloom looked away, so did the others.

Then they spotted the specialists drinking at the bar.

"And look who's there" Layla said.

"Are they drinking?" Roxy said.

"Why don't we ask them ourselves" Stella said.

The others nodded then went to the specialists.

"Hey are you guys drinking?" Kiara asked.

The guys turned around and their jaws flew wide open.

The girls giggled at this.

Then suddenly 2 boys came to them then said to Kiara "Hey sexy lady, you wanna dance?"

Kiara groaned in disgust and went to the girl's bathroom.

"Sorry she has commitment issues" Bloom said.

"So are you her sister" the other boy flirted.

Bloom blushed, but shook her head, this made Sky stand up and make out with Bloom.

"Whoa" Musa said.

Sky stopped and he saw the other boys giving Sky glares, then they walked away.

Kiara saw the whole thing and she went back to the bathroom to puke.

"Jealous much?" Bloom teased Stella who was really jealous.

She nodded angrily.

"Then why didn't you say so" Brandon said as she carried Stella up and kissed her.

"So why were you guys drinking" Kiara asked when she came back.

Brandon put Stella down.

The boys went back to their drinking.

"Helia stop drinking that, it's not healthy for you to drink" Flora scolded getting the drink, and giving it back to the bartender.

"You're right I'm sorry" Helia said as he kissed Flora on the hand and on her lips.

Flora blushed.

"Please guys tell us why are you drinking" Techna pleaded.

"Why are you our moms" Riven said rudely.

"Oh how rude" Tune said annoyed.

"No we just care about you guys" Roxy said.

"Just leave us alone ok" Nabu said.

The girls gasped at this.

"Nabu..." Layla started to say, but was cut-off by:

"I'm getting married with Diaspro" Sky said sadly.

The girls gasped, but for Bloom she was starting to cry.

Kiara, Musa, Flora, and Luckette were hugging her, and then Kiara gave Sky a death glare.

"This why I have commitment issues" Kiara said angrily.

"Why?" Bloom managed to say.

Sky was about to say something, but Bloom ran away.

The winx and the pixies ran after her.

Bloom sat down at a table at the front of the stage of the club.

"Bloom, you ok?" Musa asked.

Bloom shook her head.

Stella was about to say something but was cut-off by:

"Give it up for the winx!" The host said.

"God I forgot that I signed us up for a concert here at the club" Roxy said.

Musa had an idea, then she whispered it to the others and then they left Bloom all alone at the table.

Then they went up the stage.

"Hi everyone, this song is for our friend Bloom" Musa said and the song started.

The lead singers were Kiara and Musa (Musa is holding a guitar).

And Flora and Stella were the guitarists.

(And the rest were like at winx club season 4)

**Who says by Selena Gomez**

_**Musa: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**_

_**[Verse 1]**__**  
Kiara: You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**_

WINX: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Stella: I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

WINX: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Flora: You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
Musa: C'mon

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Kiara: Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Roxy: Who says you're not worth it?  
Musa: Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Stella: Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Flora: Who says you're not pretty?  
Techna: Who says you're not beautiful?  
Layla: Who says?**_

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
Kiara: It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
Musa: But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky**_

Winx: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Stella: no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Winx: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Flora: You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
Musa: C'mon

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
**_**Kiara**_**: Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
**_**Roxy**_**: Who says you're not worth it?  
**_**Musa**_**: Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
**_**Stella**_**: Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
**_**Flora**_**: Who says you're not pretty?  
**_**Techna**_**: Who says you're not beautiful?  
**_**Layla**_**: Who says?  
**_

Sky walked to Bloom and told her that Diaspro's parents were threatening his parents that if they don't let him marry Diaspro they'll attack the kingdom.

Bloom jumped on him and hugged him (Of course she forgives him)

The Winx smiled and continued the song._**  
**__**[Bridge:]**__**  
Musa: Who says you're not star potential?  
Kiara: Who says you're not presidential?  
Techna: Who says you can't be in movies?  
Stella: Listen to me, listen to me  
Flora: Who says you don't pass the test?  
Layla: Who says you can't be the best?  
Flora: Who said, who said?  
Stella: Won't you tell me who said that?  
Kiara: Yeah, who said?**_

_**[Chorus:]**__****_

**Kiara**_**: Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
**_**Roxy**_**: Who says you're not worth it?  
**_**Musa**_**: Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
**_**Stella**_**: Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
**_**Flora**_**: Who says you're not pretty?  
**_**Techna**_**: Who says you're not beautiful?  
**_**Layla**_**: Who says?**_

**Kiara**_**: Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
**_**Roxy**_**: Who says you're not worth it?  
**_**Musa**_**: Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
**_**Stella**_**: Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
**_**Flora**_**: Who says you're not pretty?  
**_**Techna**_**: Who says you're not beautiful?  
**_**Layla**_**: Who says?**_

**Kiara**_**: Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
**_**Roxy**_**: Who says you're not worth it?  
**_**Musa**_**: Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
**_**Stella**_**: Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
**_**Flora**_**: Who says you're not pretty?  
**_**Techna**_**: Who says you're not beautiful?  
**_**Layla**_**: Who says?  
**_

Then everyone cheered.

Stay tune for the next chapter._****_


	19. Musa and Riven

The Winx stayed on the stage.

Riven felt guilty because he didn't have the courage to come to Musa and make up with her.

"Musa, Musa, we need to talk" Riven pleaded while shouting.

Musa smirked then got Bloom and whispered something then she whispered it to the others.

"Musa, Musa, Musa" Riven pleaded.

"Hi everyone, this song is meant for my ex-boyfriend" Musa said.

**What the Hell By: Avril Lavigne**

_**Musa: You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**Kiara: All 'cause I was making out with your friend**_

_**Bloom: Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**_

_**Stella: I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**__**  
**__**You're on your knees**_

_**Flora: Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Layla: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**__**  
**__**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**Techna: I'm thinking, what the hell?**_

_**Roxy: All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**__**  
**__**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**Kiara: You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**Musa: Whoa, what the hell?**__**  
**__**What What What What the hell?**__**  
**__**So what if I go out on a million dates?**_

_**Bloom: You never call or listen to me anywayI rather rage than sit around and wait all day**_

_**Kiara: Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**__**  
**__**You're on your knees**_

_**Roxy:Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Stella: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**__**  
**__**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**I'm thinking, what the hell?**_

Riven whispered something to Bloom and Bloom nodded while smiling.

Musa looked confused.

_**Layla: All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**__**  
**__**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**Flora: All my life I've been good but now**_

Bloom pushed Musa out of the stage.

Riven grabbed Musa made out with her.

The winx and Specialists smiled.

_**Bloom: Whoa, what the hell?**__**  
**__**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**Kiara: Boy, I like messing in your bed**_

_**Yeah, I am messing with your head**_

_**Roxy: When I'm messing with you in bed**__**  
**__**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**I'm thinking, what the hell?**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**Stella: And I don't really care about**__**  
**__**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**I'm thinking, what the hell?**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**Techna: And I don't really care about**__**  
**_

_****__**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**Roxy: You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**Bloom: Whoa, what the hell?**__**  
**_

Everyone cheered again.

The winx went down the stage and then went to their specialists.

Riven stopped making out with Musa and put her down then he said" So you forgive me?"

Musa nodded and smiled then kissed him again.

"Get a room" Brandon teased.

Musa snapped her fingers and they disappeared.

"I was kidding" Brandon said.

The others laughed and then they continued to dance to the music.

Yay!Musa and Riven made up.


	20. HeartBreaker

The girls and the boys sat down together.

"Boys excuse us, but we need to go to the bathroom" Stella said.

"We?" Layla asked.

"Yes we Layla" Stella said dragging the winx to the c.r

When they arrived Stella took something from he bag and went to the cubicle.

"So what's this about?" Kiara asked.

"Shhhh" Stella said.

Then Musa appeared with only a towel to cover her body.

"Musa? What are you doing here? I thought you were getting busy" Techna said.

Once again Stella shed the girls.

"I need condoms who has some?" Musa asked.

"Why are you the one getting it?" Techna asked.

"Because my lame boyfriend's excuse is that he's tired" Musa said "So who has some?".

"Guy's I'm pregnant" Stella said slowly as she she put head out of the cubicle.

"Wha..what?" The girls said.

"I'm pregnant, and Musa I have some upstairs in my bag" Stella said sadly.

"Stell I really want to comfort you right now, but..." Musa started to say but was cut-off by:

"It's ok Musa, now go have fun" Stella said sweetly.

Musa smile and nodded.

Then she disappeared.

"Go tell Brandon" Techna said.

"Ok" Stella said a she went out with the girls.

"Bandon I have something to tell you..." Stella said.

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"If I was pregnant would you use abortion on me?" Stella asked.

Brandon sighed then nodded.

"Wha...what?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I will, cuz who could let their love live a life as a mom when you're only 18" Brandon said.

Stella looked enraged.

"Brandon I'm pregnant" Stella nearly shouted.

Everyone fell in silence, then Bandon was about to say something when Stella made a portal and left.

Brandon left.

The winx and Specialists were sad.

So they just danced.

The winx were with their partners except for Kiara and Roxy.

They were dancing crazily.

Then after that they drank, well not for Kiara and Roxy, they went out to sakte.

After that the winx and the specialists bedded each other

**Flora's POV**

I laid my head on Helia's chest and then said "That was amazing Helia"

"I know" Helia said.

We both gave each other quick kisses.

I laid my head on his chest again and then I thought about Stella and Brandin.

Tears began to form and it fell on his chest.

"What's wrong Flora" Helia said concerned.

"I'm just sad about Stella and Brandon" I said.

"Don't worry, they'll get through this together" Helia assured me.

Then we heard a loud thump from Stella's bathroom.

I snapped my fingers and my clothes and Helia's clothes were back on.

We rushed to Stella's bathroom where we saw.

The WINX crying.

Their boyfriends were comforting them.

Brandon was calling 911.

Then I saw Stella laying on the ground unconscious.

I started to cry and Helia comforted me, then the hospital people came and took her in the ambulance...

**Hope you guys love it cause i'll be missing some days...cause my exams are coming up...wish me luck**


	21. I Will Always Love You

Sky's** POV**

I woke up and saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning.

And I saw that my love was up, and she was silently crying while looking beyond our gigantic window beside our bed.

" Bloom what's wrong" I asked massaging her shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about what will happen between us" She said looking at me.

"Bloom, I don't know what will happen between us, but what I know is that I will always love you" I said to her.

She smiled and we slept.

**Normal POV**

Bloom's phone rang, and the couple woke up.

"Hello?" Bloom said after picking it up.

"She's what?!" Bloom shouted getting up.

"Ok we're on our way" Bloom said snapping her fingers and hers and Sky's clothes appeared on their bodies.

"Bloom what's going on" Sky asked running out of the room with Bloom.

"Stella is in the hospital" Bloom said running faster.

"Then why don't you just transport us there?" Sky asked.

"Do I look like I'm Stella? I don't have a scepter like her" Bloom said angrily.

Sky didn't answer.

"Ok Sky I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid about Stella" Bloom said stopping and holding Sky's hands.

"It's ok I understand" Sky said smiling.

Then they started to ran again.

At the hospital...

When Sky and Bloom arrived they saw Stella on the hospital bed unconscious.

Bloom looked at the girls and asked "What's wrong with her?"

"Stella, is in a coma for taking abortion" Flora cried.

Helia comforted her.

Then the other girls started to cry too, and their boyfriends comforted them too.

Bloom looked at Brandon and he was just standing there.

Bloom tackled him.

"Bloom!" Sky said grabbing Bloom.

"Happy now, first you make her pregnant, then you broke her heart, and now look at her she's in a coma" Bloom shouted struggling from Sky's grip.

Brandon looked at Stella and she started to wake up.

"Stella" Brandon said while hugging her.

"Get off me you jerk!" Stella shouted.

And he did.

Then the doctor came, and Kiara went white.

"Ara you ok?" Musa whispered to her.

She shook her head.

"Don't worry the doctor is here for Stella, not you honey" Roxy teased.

Kiara glared at her.

"Miss Solaria, you did abortion, and it worked, but it almost killed you, good thing you were only on a coma" The doctor said.

Stella nodded and the doctor left.

"Stell...I " Brandon started.

"Brandon, are you happy now?" She asked crying.

"Stella...of course not...I love you and...All I want to spend my whole life with you...with or without children..." Brandon said sincerely.

"Oh I love you too" Stella said hugging him.

"And they're back together again" Kiara said with a smile.

"Sky let go I'm fine now..." Bloom said.

"Oh sorry...I got lost at the moment" Sky said in a nervous smile while letting go of Bloom.

"Yeah you better be scared" Bloom said standing up.

Everyone laughed.

**Ok I would like 10-15 reviews in every chapter...in any of my stories...and also me and my mates are making a new story...this will be co-written by: foreveflora16, MusicalMusa, Bloominthewinx2, ShiningSunay, Gem of Mind, and Popstar Lily...and I'm also deleting WINX CLUB KX...peace bye...**


	22. The Story Of Us

_**The girls went to all different parts of Earth for their own 'private time' after Stella has checked out and recovered from the hospital.**_

_**Every couple has their story, and every story has it's ending. Don't you think it's about time they had theirs?**_

_**Where do you think each couple went to finish their story?**_

**At -….**

"Don't you think it's beautiful Nabu?" Layla said as she gazed at the love of her life.

"Absolutely, you are absolutely beautiful" Nabu said as he gazed at his loving girlfriend.

"Ohh Nabu…" Layla said looking straight at his handsome eyes, remembering how he and she fell in love.

"Nabu, isn't our story magical… We met when two doves passed by… we fell in love when two doves soared in the sky together… and right now I just can't think how our story will end" Layla said sweetly.

"Maybe when we both die with those two magical doves that brought us together" Nabu said.

"I wish that time will never come, I want to spend eternity with you" Layla said.

"Layla, before anything else happen, I just want you to know that I love you, and as long as I live I will never ever leave your side" Nabu said as he pushed out a strim of hair that was blocking Layla's beautiful face.

"I love you too, and as long as I leave I shall never look at another man as long as your by me" Layla said as she planted a passionate kiss on Nabu.

"Then I shall never leave you side" Nabu said as he carried her in a bridal style and laughed manly.

Layla giggled at Nabu's actions as he and her went for the clear blue water of Hawaii..

**At-…..**

"Why here? Why now? "Techna said dramatically.

"Why not here? Why not now? " Timmy said dramatically.

"Because were in public" Techna said as she looked at the crowd.

"Oh, oh, oh yeah, but still…" Timmy said as he turned Techna around.

"Still what Timmy?" Techna blushed.

"Why can't we ever have to do this in public?" Timmy said as he came closer to Techna.

"Noo…" Techna refused as she turned around dramatically.

"Why?" Timmy asked really confused.

"Because it feels so wrong" Techna said.

"But it feels so right" Timmy said as again he turned her around.

They came closer, and closer to each other until everyone cheered for them.

"You're right Timmy, a theater experience is really nice" Techna said as she and Timmy went to the back of the stage.

"I do love having new hobbies" Timmy said.

"Me too" Techna blushed.

"TECHNA" Timmy said as Techna said "TIMMY"

"Umm… you go first" They said together in unison.

"Ok… Timmy.. I'm not really good at saying these type of things, but I always wanted to tell you how much I love you, and…" Techna said before…

"Shhh… that's all I need to know" Timmy said as he dramatically covered her mouth and kissed her passionately.

At the same time they both blushed, and hugged each other. Isn't it more romantic in Italy?

**At-…..**

"Flora, hold on!" Helia said as he run after her.

Flora giggled on how Helia can't catch her "Come on Helia!"

"Flora, it's really unfair how you use your powers you know" Helia said.

"I'm not even, you should really start going for Riven's lessons" Flora said.

"Gottcha" Helia said "Very nice motivation"

"Helia, you do know that I didn't mean that, right?" Flora said.

"I know…" Helia said.

"Because I love you just the way you are" Flora said sincerely.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be the boy who's going to say that?" Helia laughed softly.

"It was, but can't a girl be romantic" Flora said as she sat down by a vine.

"Flora, you know that you're the most romantic, loving, caring, sweet, beautiful, good-hearted person I have met. And I want to tell you that I can't live without you" Helia said.

"Aww… Helia" Flora said stroking his cheek and they kiss right in front of a beautiful view of Africa's outdoors.

**So that's the end of this story, yeah, yeah that isn't all of the winx couples, but the others already had their parts. And these couples didn't so yeah… WERE DONE!**


End file.
